My Fair Lady OneShot
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: La ciudad de Inazuma es espantada por un asesino conocido como "song of death", una serie de muertes aterra la cuidad sin saber que este demonio aparenta ser un ángel /YAOI-GORE EndoKaze/mi primer fic


**My Fair Lady**

_Rou to ichi de tsukure,__  
__Tsukure, tsukure__  
__Rou to ichi de tsukure,__  
__My Fair Lady_

**[Narrado por Kazemaru]**

En la noche donde todo calla, donde la luna se alza burlándose de los de abajo… tan blanca y tan pura pero a la ve tan burlona, quisiera ser como ella, tan grande, pura, burlona y…

-Kazemaru… Kaze-chan ¿me estas escuchando? – la voz de Endo me saco de mis pensamientos, estábamos en su habitación después de una sesión de sexo desenfrenado, ahora era de noche y la luna brillaba a mas no poder de tono rojizo carmesí.

-¿eh? Lo siento Endo no te escuche ¿Qué me decías? – pregunte mientras veía a mi novio, tenia la edad de 17 años, cabellos castaños, de hipnóticos ojos cafés, con cuerpo de infarto, estaba totalmente desnudo, solo con una sabana blanca cubriéndole solo lo esencial.

-ahh… te dije que mañana es el cumpleaños de Hiroto, los demás planeamos hacerle una fiesta en la casa de Kido ¿vamos? – me pregunta mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda, no me podía negar a sus caricias, no me podía negar a él, por mas que quería… siempre caía rendido ante sus manos.

-claro… - dije sin mas mientras me lanzaba a sus labios, tan cálidos, tan adictivos, con solo verlos siento que solo los quiero para mi, solo me pertenecen a mi y solo yo los puedo besar, solo yo puedo tocarlo, no permitiré que alguien me lo arrebate de mi lado…

-volvamos a dormir – me dijiste mientras te acostabas de nuevo en la amplia cama que compartimos tantas noches, te quedaste dormido sin dejar de soltarme, gire mi vista a la gran luna carmesí, una sonrisa enfermiza que cualquiera con verla se estremece de miedo se formo en mis labios, lentamente me suelto de tu agarre y me acercó a la ventana donde había un pequeño balcón, miraba embobado la luna…

Rou to ichi de tsukure,  
Tsukure, tsukure  
Rou to ichi de tsukure,  
My Fair Lady

Cante mientras comencé a dar vueltas por el balcón…

Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,  
Tsukure, Tsukure  
Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,  
My Fair Lady

Kin to Gin de tsukure  
Tsukure, tsukure  
Kin to Gin de tsukure  
My Fair Lady

Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,  
Magaru, magaru  
Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,  
My Fair Lady

Kin to Gin ja,  
Nusumareru,  
Nusumareru,  
Nusumareru..

-jajajajajajaja – termine estallando en risas mientras me tiraba al suelo y no paraba de reír – my fair lady…

**[Narrador POV.]**

La noche paso lentamente mientras que el oji almendra seguía cantando esa canción sin despegar su mirada de la luna mientras que los seres de la noche lo rodeaban, pero el seguía con su canción pero él se levanto y las sobras lo rodearon haciendo que terminara con un traje muy peculiar de color negro con detalles azules donde le cubría casi todo el rostro excepto los ojos donde esto resplandecían un par de ojos carmesí…

-tengo que darle de comer… my fair lady…- susurro mientras que una guadaña aparecía en su mano, unas alas de plumaje oscuro crecieron de su espalda y como mas hermoso ángel se alzó en el cielo desapareciendo en las tinieblas de la noche…

….

En las calles de la ciudad donde la noche reinaba un hombre todo borracho caminaba en las solitarias calles de la oscura ciudad, tambaleaba de un lado a otro donde todo estaba cerrado excepto los locales de mala muerte…

- Rou to ichi de tsukure,- se escucho como eco, el hombre giro su cabeza hacia atrás pero no encontró a nadie.

-tks, debe se mi imaginación – dijo para si mismo ese hombre mientras entraba a un callejón sin saber que no tenia salida.

- Tsukure, tsukure – se volvió a escuchar, el tipo comenzó a girarse para buscar al proveniente de aquella voz - Rou to ichi de tsukure…

-¿qu-quien esta ay? – pregunta algo asustado, que a causa del miedo el alcohol se había pasado.

-my fair lady – escucho atrás de el, lentamente giro su cabeza donde se encontró con una silueta negra bajo la luz de la luna carmesí con penetrantes ojos rojos.

-¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto el hombre mientras se acercaba a el…

- Tetsu to hagane de tsukure, Tsukure, Tsukure, Tetsu to hagane de tsukure, My Fair Lady – canto aquella voz mientras sonreía de manera tierna, el hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr pero de pronto callo al suelo.

-¡AGGGG! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¿¡QUE ME ISISTE! - grito al sentir un dolor en sus pies al mirar vio que los tendones de sus pies habían sido cortados evitando que caminara, su sangre fluía con tranquilidad, pero debido al sudor, la tierra, los insectos la herida le ardía a los mil demonios y no era para tanto, el corte había sido profundo, le había cortado el tendón de Aquiles pero a la vez había cortado mas de la mitad del hueso.

-kukuku – se reía la silueta mientras mostraba su guadaña cuyo filo estaba manchado del dulce liquido carmesí – no puedo dejar que escapes pero si tanto quieres tu libertad… - alzando aquella arma le degolló los pies anulando su posibilidad de caminar – tienes 30 segundos para escapar… - dijo con su voz dulce pero a la vez sínica.

El hombre con la ilusión de escapar comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo pero cuando iba a salir del callejón siente un dolor punzante en su espalda, al voltear el rostro, observa que la punta de la guadaña estaba enterrada en su espalda.

-me canse de esperar – comento sin mas aquella criatura, con un movimiento izo que la punta de la guadaña perforara otro extremo de la carne haciendo dos cortes donde la carne colgaba y manchaba de sangre aquel arma, aquella persona comenzó a derramar lagrimas de dolor, sin ninguna delicadeza estampo al otro extremo del callejón, retiro la hoja de la guadaña y vio el como el hombre se retorcía – mírame… - susurro al hombre pero le no le izo caso, enojado encajo la punta del otro extremo de la guadaña en su miembro -¡MIRAME! – grito enojado, el nombre obedeció.

-po-por favor… déjame ir – suplicaba mientras derramaba lagrimas… aquel espectro comenzó a reír como desquiciado… como si toda cordura desapareciera…

-¡Eso! ¡Quiero que me ruegues por tu miserable vida! – exclamaba con una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro, de un movimiento desvistió a esa persona y lo tumbo al suelo – quiero ver que me supliques por tu muerte, quiero que llores como un animal siendo sacrificado… quiero verme reflejado en tus ojos desbordando del miedo, quiero ver tu sangre abandonar tu cuerpo ¡quiero ver el como tu alma es destrozada por mi! – exigía fuera de si… con aquella arma la fue acercando a aquel órgano que lo identificaba como hombre.

-no por favor… ¡todo menos eso! – pedía a gritos pero él se izo a oídos sordo, cortando lo mas lento que podía el miembro de ese hombre -¡AAAHHHH HIJO DE TU PUTISIMA MADRE AGGGG! –no podía parar de gritar, ese bastardo disfrutaba a mas no poder de su sufrimiento.

Después de haber cortado aquel pedazo de carne prosiguió con sus manos, primero comenzó a arrancarle las uñas, después lentamente le fue cortando uno a uno los dedos, le corto las muñecas hasta llegar a los hombros, el hombre quiso desmayarse pero esa sombra le daba bofetadas, le echaba agua para despertarlo.

-por favor mátame de una ves, te lo suplico… mátame… - rogaba mientras lloraba, el dolor era insoportable, ahora lo único que quería era que lo matara – por lo que mas quieras mátame…

-ahhh lo que mas adoro de una buena victima es cuando me suplican por su muerte – sonrió sínicamente mientras degustaba la sangre de su presa.

-pe-pero yo… yo creí que tu querías que suplicara por mi vida…

-pero no ay nada mas patético que el ver el como me ruegas por tu muerte… como una oveja en el matadero…

-mal-maldito bastardo – susurro ya muy débil, aquel ser lo tomo de los cabellos y jaloneo de el… lo arrastraba por el callejón desapareciendo… lo único que se escuchaba, que hacia un gran eco… era aquella canción combinada con los gritos de dolor de aquella alma…

_Rou to ichi de tsukure,_  
_Tsukure, tsukure_  
_Rou to ichi de tsukure,_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,_  
_Tsukure, Tsukure_  
_Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Kin to Gin de tsukure_  
_Tsukure, tsukure_  
_Kin to Gin de tsukure_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_  
_Magaru, magaru_  
_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Kin to Gin ja,_  
_Nusumareru,_  
_Nusumareru,_  
_Nusumareru.._

Llegas a tu casa como todas las noches, cada noche coges una victima nueva donde la torturas hasta suplicarte su muerte, hasta que su alma es corrompida por el dolor y la desesperación, no descansas hasta que aquella habitación te tiñe de rojo a mas no poder, es tu mas oscuro secreto, te conocen con varios nombres pero nadie sabe lo que eres, en la noche cuando solo estés no mires atrás… mucho menos cuando escuches esa canción.

**[Endo POV.]**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que me llegara al rostro haciéndome despertar, me revolví en la cama para poder dormir de nuevo intentando sentir el calor de mi Kaze después de una noche de pasión, lujuria, de amor… pero no lo encontré.

-ahhh… otra ves no estas – susurre derrotado, casi siempre era lo mismo, después de hacer el amor, en la noche aprovechaba que me dormía y se iba a quien sabe donde y no lo veo hasta las clases de la preparatoria, resignado me levante y vi una nota en la mesa de noche…

_Nota:_

_Siento irme tan repente, pero surgió algo importante, no te pongas triste mi amor, te veo en clases… te amo._

_Atte: Kazemaru._

_P.D: te deje en el refrigerador comida para que calientes._

Sonreí sin querer, a pesar de que el siempre desaparecía siempre sabia como animarme, me acerque al baño donde deje que el agua caliente mojara todo mi cuerpo haciendo que mis músculos se relajaran al instante, eso era lo que me hacia falta, al cabo de 20 minutos salí del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura, me dirigí al refrigerador y vi un plato con aluminio.

-_/a de ser ese/_ - pensé mientras lo agarre y le quite el aluminio, era carne con arroz, pasta con albóndigas con brócoli… sonreí mas abiertamente, Kaze-chan siempre me consentía de esa manera.

Mientras puse a calentar la comida subí las escaleras para poder ir a mi cuarto y cambiarme para ir al instituto, cuando lo ice baje y vi que ya estaba la comida, me sente en la mesa y comencé a comer mientras encendí el televisor….

**-canal 12: el noticiero de las 10 a.m**-

-buenas tardes televidentes gracias por acompañarnos una ves mas en el reportaje de este día… bien como noticia especial… nos informo un civil que encontró un rastro de sangre en un callejón de la calle "Yamisuka" los investigadores confirman la teoría que se hubo una horrible masacre en esta zona, ya que se mostraron varias evidencias, de torturas, por lo que se deduce que la victima fue torturada hasta la muerte – narro una mujer de apariencia de 28 años pelo castaño y ojos verdes mientras pasaban varias fotos y videos del callejón donde había ocurrido el asesinato, Endo casi se ahoga con el pedazo de carne al ver tanta crueldad, en el piso había demasiada sangre donde había una horrenda figura, la sangre había tomado la forma del rostro de un horrible demonio – los forenses que vieron la escena sospechan que esta atrocidad es causada por el asesino "song of death" ya que algunos civiles aseguran haber escuchado la "canción de la muerte" antes de escuchar gritos desgarradores de un hombre… no ay duda de que aquella masacre fue por ese demonio, la policía no tiene pistas sobre este asesino ya que desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno, no ay ninguna relación entre las otras victimas confundiendo mas a la policía al no poder adivinar el siguiente movimiento de song of death se le recomienda a los civiles no salir de casa en la noche ya que es donde mas ocurren las muerte, se registra que este a sido la victima numero 27 del año y por el mismo asesino, es oficialmente el mas buscado de todo Japon… en otras noticias…-apague la televisión, desde hace un año un asesino apareció de la nada y comenzó a secuestrar personas, rara ves se encontraba el cuerpo pero se mostraban mucho signos de tortura, pronto comenzaron a decirle "songo of death" por qué durante las masacres se escuchaba que alguien cantaba la canción "My Fair Lady" ahora conocida como "la canción de la muerte" si la escuchas es por que la muerte esta cerca, aparte de que se prohibió que otra persona la cante…

-será mejor apresurarme o llegare tarde – susurre para mi mismo mientras que me pare de mi silla y salgo de mi casa intentando olvidar lo que vi en la televisión, camine hasta llegar a la preparatoria, lo bueno era que vivo cerca de ella.

**[Kazemaru POV.]**

Una ves mas, e corrompió un alma, la vi rogándome para que lo matara y yo como buena persona que soy le complací…

- Rou to ichi de tsukure,  
Tsukure, tsukure  
Rou to ichi de tsukure,  
My Fair Lady

Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,  
Tsukure, Tsukure  
Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,  
My Fair Lady

Kin to Gin de tsukure  
Tsukure, tsukure  
Kin to Gin de tsukure  
My Fair Lady

Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,  
Magaru, magaru  
Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,  
My Fair Lady

Kin to Gin ja,  
Nusumareru,  
Nusumareru,  
Nusumareru.. – cantaba suavemente mientras me encaminaba hacia el instituto, no podía dejar de cantar aquella melodía, hasta que en la puerta vi a mi novio… algo emocionado corrí hacia el… -¡ENDO! – lo llame mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y lo abraso del cuello.

-ah Kazemaru – exclamo mi novio mientras correspondía mi abrazo y me rodeaba la cintura y me besaba, a lo lejos vi a una chica con una carta en las manos de color rosa, vi su mirada hacia Endo…

-/_maldita zorra… me lo quieres quitar no es cierto_/- pensé con rabia, al sepáranos nos abrasamos haciendo que Endo le diera la espalda y yo viera a esa maldita estúpida, ella quedo parada en la calle viéndome triste, la mire con odio, con deseos de que se muriera, una sombra salió de mis pies y la chica me miro petrificada quedándose quieta, una sonrisa se poso en mis labios mientras veía el como una camioneta que iba a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia ella… paso lo inevitable, su cuerpo quedo estampado en la calle, la sangre por todos lados, manchándome a mi y a mi amado Endo.

-¡PERO QUE CARAJO! –grito horrorizado mi castaño viéndonos llenos de sangre y el cadáver con expresión de terror en el rostro…

Ese mismo dia era el cumpleaños de Hiroto, todos iríamos a la casa de Kido pero la fiesta se suspendio por el funeral de aquella chica quien resulto ser Naomi, la prima de Hiroto, no me arrepiento de lo que ise, jamas lo are…

**[Narradora POV.]**

Una nueva noche a llegado, una nueva muerte se acerca, el espectro deambulaba por la oscuridad buscando una victima… hasta que la encontró… una mujer, no mejor dicho una niña de 13 años.

- Rou to ichi de tsukure, Tsukure, tsukure, Rou to ichi de tsukure…My Fair Lady – escucho la cancion causandole un terror inimaginable, sin pensarlo corrio hasta para sin querer llegar al bosque...

-¿qui-quien esta ay? – pregunto la niña muerta del miedo.

- Tetsu to hagane de tsukure, Tsukure, Tsukure, Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,.. My Fair Lady – volvio a decir a su espalda, la niña giro su cabeza y vio a una persona sobre la rama de un árbol con una guadaña – vengo a jugar…

-no… po-por favor - rogaba mientras intentaba escapar arastrandose por el suelo pero aquella persona enterro su guadaña en su pierna haciéndola gritar de dolor - ¡AAAHHHH!

-¡MUERE! –grito antes de sacar la guadaña y antes de que la volviera a enterrar…

-¡DETENTE! –escucho una voz que conocía a la perfeccion.

-¿Endo? – pregunta al girarse y ver a su persona amada…

-Kaze-chan… ¿Por qué? – pregunta el castaño con lagrimas en los ojos al no poder creer lo que veía - ¿Por qué lo as echo?

-… por que tenia que darle de comer… - contesto sin mas…

-¿darle de comer?... ¿a quien?

-my fair lady…

-¿Qué?

En eso Kazemaru desapareció y se comenzó a escuchar de nuevo la canción…

_Rou to ichi de tsukure,_  
_Tsukure, tsukure_  
_Rou to ichi de tsukure,_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,_  
_Tsukure, Tsukure_  
_Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Kin to Gin de tsukure_  
_Tsukure, tsukure_  
_Kin to Gin de tsukure_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_  
_Magaru, magaru_  
_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Kin to Gin ja,_  
_Nusumareru,_  
_Nusumareru,_  
_Nusumareru..._

-jajajajajaja – se escucho la risa de Kazemaru por todo el lugar… - gome que lo ayas tenido que ver… pero…

Endo sintió un horrible dolor en su espalda, al girar su cabeza vio el como Kazemaru enterraba su guadaña en su piel…

-en la vida y en la muerte, en el cielo o en el infierno… nadie me alejara de ti… mi amor… - susurro contra su oreja, Endo callo muerto ante sus pies, se arrodillo ante el cuerpo de su amo y tomo su rostro – veremos el mundo con los mismos ojos… siempre estaras conmigo… - susurro mientras le sacaba los ojos al cadáver del castaño mientras remplazaba sus ojos con los de el… ahora sus ojos eran de un hermoso color café…

**… Una Semana Despues…**

**-Noticiero de las 12 a.m…**

- hace ya una semana se encontró el cadáver de dos jóvenes, uno fue identificado como Setsuna Yukina y otro fue reconocido como Endo Mamoru, ambos se encontraron sin vida en el bosque de Raimon… se sospecha que fue el asesino "song of death" pero lo mas extraño del caso es que el joven Mamoru le faltaban los glóbulos oculares… desde esa muerte no se han registrado mas muertes… en otras noticias… la policía de chicago nos han informado de algo estremecedor… nos informan que hace 150 años un joven de nombre Kazemaru Ichirouta fue brutalmente asesinado a la edad de 16 años, después de su muerte fue vestido con una ropa de color negra y azul mientras le dejaban una caja de música con la canción "My Fair Lady"… no se sabe mas del caso…

***~* En otro lado *~***

Un peli-azul caminaba por un acantilado en la luz de la luna llena carmsi… cantando su canción…

_Rou to ichi de tsukure,_  
_Tsukure, tsukure_  
_Rou to ichi de tsukure,_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,_  
_Tsukure, Tsukure_  
_Tetsu to hagane de tsukure,_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Kin to Gin de tsukure_  
_Tsukure, tsukure_  
_Kin to Gin de tsukure_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_  
_Magaru, magaru_  
_Tetsu to hagane ja magaru,_  
_My Fair Lady_

_Kin to Gin ja,_  
_Nusumareru,_  
_Nusumareru,_  
_Nusumareru..._

Sus ojos cafés veian embobado la luna mientras en su rostro… una sonrisa triste se formaba…

-My Fair Lady – susurro con ternura mientras una lagrima de sangre corría por su mejilla…


End file.
